1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic braces and, more particularly, to orthopedic braces having length adjustment capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic braces are commonly employed after surgery or for treatment of injury to a joint. Such braces generally serve to stabilize the joint. In certain cases orthopedic braces limit joint flexion and/or extension in a controllable and adjustable manner to prevent re-injury of the joint and to promote rehabilitation.
Some prior art orthopedic braces include length-adjustable support members. However, these braces typically comprise sidebar components that are merely sandwiched together. This configuration makes them susceptible to prying forces that tend to separate the components.
In addition, some prior art braces use threaded fasteners to connect the sidebar components. Adjusting these braces requires a screwdriver or turning a manual thumbscrew, both of which are inconvenient and time consuming. Such braces are also typically prone to failure due to stripped fastener threads. Other braces rely upon friction, as from tightening a lead screw, to hold the components of the brace in the desired position. These braces, however, do not provide a positive lock, and are thus prone to disadvantageous slippage.
Some prior art braces use an all-aluminum construction. Machining and forming aluminum, however, is relatively expensive and has certain physical limitations. Aluminum thus limits the range of features and style that may be incorporated into the brace.